Lights will guide you home
by Pendragonsgirls
Summary: Guinevere ran away from Camelot after finding out she was expecting ... It's been 4 years since, the search for her never ended in Arthur's eyes. Rated M cause it might become M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been done by a few before, but i thought i'd have a go.**

**Why not eh. Enjoy.**

Guinevere was out in the field helping out with the farming, it was her job after all, it had been 4 years. 4 long years since she had fled Camelot without even so much as a word to anyone. Arthur and herself had been sneaking around for about 6 months when after a long few weeks of being sick she had to get out of Camelot, she found a physician near by and they confirmed it that she was with child.

With child, the future heir of Camelot.

She did all she could think of doing, she ran.

Arthur had spent weeks on end on a frantic search for her, not listnening to what his father had ordered, he had to find her, but never did.

She eventually found her way to Longstead, where they welcomed her with open arms and protected her, cared for her and took care of the babies as well once they were born, yes she gave birth to two.

One was a boy and the other a girl - Gwdyre and Anna. The whole of the village adored them, though Guinevere never told them and they had never asked so hadn't received and answer they all knew they were Arthur Pendragons children. Anybody who had met the prince of Camelot, now King, could see that in an instant, they may have had Guinevere's skin tone and hair colour but the rest of them was Arthur.

"Guinevere, sorry to bother you sweetheart" Guinevere turned around to see Susan, the pig farmers wife, Susan looked after all the village children during the day while parents worked, Guinevere sighed

"What did they do this time?" Guinevere put down what she was doing and followed Susan.

"It is a long story, but basically a fight started after Gwydre said he wanted to be a knight, James told him he couldn't because he was a commoner and knights can't be common, Gwydre shouted back at him and a fight errupted, to which Anna joined in"

"Again! - I don't know what's wrong with them, they are turning into a pair of terrors"

"We were doing well with the chat too, Anna said she wanted to be a dancer, to which i replied she could be if she wanted"

"not if their father finds out about them" Guinevere mumbled

"What's that love?" Susan asked, she had heard what she'd said but wanted to know if Guinevere would admit it.

"Oh ... nothing"

They walked back to Susan's childcare hut and walked in to see Gwydre and Anna stood facing a wall.

"Gwydre and Anna Thomas!" Guinevere snapped out, she had to stop herself every single time she used their full names from not using Pendragon, they were technically Pendragons, and on their proof of birth they were Pendragons "Home. Now!"

Many would have argued that they were only 3 and a half and knew no better, but Guinevere saw it that if they were old enough to throw a punch they were old enough for punishment.

They got back to the home and Guinevere sent them to their 'room' which was actually part of the home closed off by a curtain, they both stomped their way into their rooms and started to cry.

Guinevere sat down on her chair and took a deep breath, just as she did this she heard horses and what sounded like a whole lot of them too.

Guinevere got up and looked out of her door to see the Camelot knights.

"Oh no"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Sorry, know it's a short chapter again, but i will get onto writing long chapters.**

**Thank you for my reviews =D They are so encouraging.**

"Knights!"

Before Guinevere could stop him Gwydre had run out of the door to see the knights

"Gwydre no! Come back" Guinevere shouted after him

Gwydre ran over to where the knights had stopped and tugged on one of the knights cloaks, he looked down and smiled at the little boy below him.

"Hello young man" said the knight, he was very tall and had curly hair which had gone crazy, Gwdyre thought, from the horse ride, he jumped down off his horse and knelt down next to the boy, he looked so familiar the knight thought, but wasn't sure why.

"Are you a knight?" Gwydre asked

"I am, my name is Sir Leon, i am a knight of Camelot"

"I am Gwydre, I want to be a knight"

"Well if you train and practice enough one day King Arthur may even let you ... now who is in charge in your village young man"

"That would be me" John said stepping forward "How may we help you?"

"King Arthur has sent us out ... We have been on a search for 4 years, we're looking for someone called Guinevere"

John looked out of the corner of his eye and back to Sir Leon, he was about to deny knowing her when Gwydre pulled on Sir Leon's cloak

"My Mama is called Guinevere"

John took a deep breath and looked down at Gwydre, Sir Leon also looked down at him and then crouched down next to him.

"Your mother is called Guinevere? ... Can i meet her please Gwydre?"

"Yes" Gwydre said and took hold of Leon's hand "with Gwydre, Sir Leon"

Gwydre guided them over to the home and he opened the door.

"Mama, I have a knight, he is called Sir Leon"

"Guinevere" Leon said seeing her stood there

"Leon, erm ... hey"

"Where on earth have you been!"

"Here"

"For 4 years?" Leon asked and then put things together "Wait ... you have a child!"

"Erm ... i have 2 ... they are twins"

"TWINS!" Leon shouted and Anna peered her head around the curtain

"Mama, why is shouting?"

"It's okay darling ... Come out and meet Sir Leon"

Anna toddled out over to Leon and looked up at him, Anna was only tiny, she had been since she was born.

"Hello Mr Knight" Anna said smiling up at him "I am Anna"

"Hello Anna, My name is Sir Leon, i am a friend of King Arthur of Camelot ... he would really like to see your mummy and i am sure he woud be ... amazed to meet you"

"No!" Guinevere interupted "Don't even think about it Leon, we're not going back"

"Why not? He is worried sick about you!"

"I got out of Camelot 4 years ago, he doesn't know he has children ... i can't go back to Camelot as the unmarried mother of the prince and princess of Camelot" Guinevere whispered to Leon

"Guinevere, if you don't come back that is fine, but i will be telling him you're here ... he will come find you himself"

Guinevere looked at Leon and rolled her eyes.

"Gwydre, Anna, pack your bags. We are going to Camelot"

"With the knights?" Gwydre asked jumping up and down

"Yes, with the knights

"Sir Leon, Can i meet King Arthur?" Gwydre asked

"I'll be surpised if you don't" Leon laughed

They packed up bags and said goodbye to everybody, Guinevere borrowed a Longstead horse and sat Anna with her and Leon sat Gwydre on his horse, he couldn't get over how much they looked like Arthur, he now knew why Gwydre looked so familiar when he first saw him. They then set off on their long journey back to Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Thank you for the reviews, they are amazing, i am so grateful.**

"Sire" Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers to see him sat at the window asleep again, this was a regular occurence, he'd not had a good night sleep in 4 years "Sire, wake up"

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Merlin stood there.

"Merlin, why are you here?"

"I am your servant, i came to check on you"

"Oh, yer of course. Sorry Merlin ... I was thinking about court matters, just going to go to bed"

Merlin raised an eyebrow "Sire, you've been using that excuse for 4 years, We both know you fell asleep at the window again"

"Merlin ... Do you even know how it feels to be in love and to lose that person"

Merlin felt a sharp pain through his chest, he could hardly say _well actually Arthur you killed the one person i was truly in love with and the other person who i thought i may have loved tried to kill you and the entire kingdom and oh by the way is your half sister._

"Believe it or not Arthur, i do" Merlin admitted reluctantly "She was ... perfect, she made everything feel better, no matter what had happened during a day as soon as i spent a moment with her everything was perfect again, nobody could ever compare to her, she was the entire wor"ld and more to me and the day she was taken away was ... the worst day ... It's a feeling you can't explain to anybody, the feeling of something missing ... like a hole in your heart"

Merlin hadn't noticed Arthur staring at him in shock

"That ... That is exactly how it feels Merlin. I just miss her so much, it hurts, i thought being in love with her and not being able to be with her hurt, it did, but nothing compared to losing her ... i have to have her back Merlin, i love her so much"

Just then they heard a knock on the door of Arthur's chambers.

"Enter!" Arthur called

"Sire, The Knights have been spotted on the borders, they have others with them also, but are unable to tell who the others are"

Arthur sat up at this news

"Thank you"

The next morning Arthur was changing for the day ahead, he hadn't slept since the message had come, he just needed to know if it was Guinevere that had been seen with the knights.

Then came a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

"Sire, The Knights have entered Camelot, Guinevere is with them and also two others"

"Who are the others?" Arthur asked curious

"I am unsure sire"

"Thank you anyway" Arthur sighed pulling on a jacket, he had about a million things going on in his head, he couldn't think straight.

A few hours passed and The knights entered Camelot citadel with Guinvevere and the two children.

"Could you take them to Gaius please?" Guinevere asked "I need to break it to him before he sees them"

"Of course Guinevere" Percival said getting off his horse "Right you two, come with me"

"Where is mama going?" Anna asked putting her arms up to the tall knight

"She is going to speak to the King, Anna, you will see her soon, i am taking you to a very nice man who will look after you"

"Oh, okay!"

"Guinevere!" Elyan shouted running down the steps and throwing his arms around her

"Elyan! I am sorry" Guinevere said nearly crying "I missed you so much but i had to leave"

"Why Guinevere? Why!"

"Later Elyan, I need to speak to Arthur"

"Guinevere" Elyan grabbed her arm lightly to stop her "What is it?"

Guinevere looked up at her brother and then towards Percival who was taking the twins bags off the horses and then to Gwaine who was trying to chase after them, they had decided running off to explore seemed more fun.

"You're an uncle" Guinevere whispered

Elyan's eyes widened and a smile grew across his face.

"They are my neice and nephew?" He asked watching them, Gwaine had caught Anna who was a lot slower of a runner, he was catching up on Gwydre when he hopped a wall and started to laugh.

"Come on" Guinevere laughed "Leave Gwaine to sort them, you need to take me to see Arthur"

They walked up the steps and up to the council chambers, The guards opened the doors and Guinevere and Elyan entered, it was just Arthur, that was a relief to Guinevere, she really didn't want to announce Arthur's children to the entire court.

"Guinevere!" Arthur sighed walking over to her, his heart was in his mouth, his stomach was going crazy, 4 years he had lost her for, 4 years and she was here again, in front of him looking as beautiful as the last time he had seen her.

The night before she vanished he had visisted her at home, she had seemed very nervous on and edge, but he soon calmed her down and they'd had a lovely evening together, the next day she was gone "Elyan, leave us"

"Sire" Elyan said bowing his head and walking out of the room

"Arthur ... I am sorry i ran" Guinevere started

"Guinevere, why did you go? what happened? Whatever it was you could have come to me"

"Arthur ..."

"Please tell me Guinevere, what ever it is, i can handle it"

Guinevere broke down into tears before she could speak, she didn't know what to say to him, she loved him so much but telling him could break him, not knowing he'd had children all this time, for almost 4 years now he'd been a father and not known.

"Guinevere ... don't cry, please, what is it?"

"Arthur ... you're ... You are ... You're a father Arthur"

Arthur stopped right there, he didn't know what to do or say, he couldn't even fuction his brain at that moment, everything stopped around him, he was struggling to breath, everything was going dark around him and he felt himself falling.

"Gaius!" Percival said when he opened the door, himself and Gwaine with a child under each arm

"Boys, hello" Gaius said looking down at the children confused

"We have a fun job for you, can you look after these terrors please? It's at the request of Gwen"

"Gwen?" Gaius asked eyes wide "She is back?"

"she is Gaius" Gwaine said throwing Anna into the room "And these two lovely little monsters are her children"

"Her ... Her Children?" Gaius asked thinking he'd misheard "Are they .." he looked behind him to see the two children climbing up onto the tables "Are they Arthur's?"

"What do you think?" Gwaine laughed

"They are Arthur clones" Percival added

"Indeed"

*Knock knock*

"Gaius! It's urgent, the King is unwell"

**Don't worry, that isn't it on Arthur's reaction, there will be more to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Sorry this has taken so long, mind block on it. but here is a small chapter to keep you going, i know after so long it's not much but i thought, better something than nothing.**

* * *

Gaius went up to the council chambers and left Percival and Gwaine to look after the children.  
"Guinevere!" Gaius said when he saw her "How are you?"  
"I am well Gaius, thank you ... but Arthur ... right now ... Arthur"  
"He will be fine, he seems to just be in shock. Did you by any chance mention about the two small children running around my chambers?" Gaius asked  
"I did indeed"  
"That will be why" Gaius chuckled as Arthur started to come around "Ah, Sire, you are back with us"  
"Did i hear what i think i heard?" He mumbled trying to sit up "Do i really have children?"  
Guinevere and Gaius helped sit him in his chair and Guinevere nodded  
"They are beautiful Arthur. They are called Gwydre and Anna, They are 3 and a half, very clever, mischevious but clever"  
"Can ... I would like to meet them" Arthur said more of a question than anything, Gwen nodded again and sighed  
"Yes, of course, but do you mind when we tell them ... who you are ... not to mention you are the king, i don't want to overwhelm them, telling they have a father and are prince and princess is a lot for a 3 year old"  
"That is fine" Arthur sighed smiling at Guinevere "I have missed you so much" he added flinching as Gaius cleaned up a cut on his head  
"I missed you Arthur but ... i was scared, i had to stay away"  
"I understand"

Guinevere went and got her children from the knights and took them up to Arthur's chambers. She knocked and Gwydre looked up at Gwen  
"Mummy, who are we seeing?" He asked  
"I will tell you soon"  
The door opened to Merlin stood there smiling  
"Hi, Well hello you two, I'm Merlin ... Feel free to call me uncle Merlin.."  
"Merlin, let them in" Arthur said shakily  
Gwydre let out a moutful of words and Merlin looked at him blank  
"Yes!" he said "I agree"  
Merlin stepped to one side and Gwen, Gwydre and Anna walked in, Anna seemed shy. she was clinging to her mum's dress.  
Arthur saw his children and he melted, the tanned complextion, the curly hair the light brown that was clearly a mix of both their hair colours, they were only tiny but they were, at that moment, the most amazing, most beautiful, most precious things he had ever set his eyes on and he loved them in an instant without question.  
"Guinevere" he began unable to explain what he wanted to say "They are ... beautiful. Thank you so much"  
Gwydre and Anna looked at the man, Gwydre looked unsure but Anna who was shy of everyone more often than not let go of her mummy's dress and walked over smiling up at him  
"Hello. I'm Anna" She said  
"hello Anna" Arthur smiled crouching down infront of her  
"Gwydre, Anna, we need to talk to you" Guinevere sighed and lifted Gwydre up to sit him on the table and Arthur lifted Anna sitting her down.  
"Right darlings, i know this is hard for you to understand, but this man, is called Arthur. Mummy used to live in Camelot a long long time ago and mummy loved Arthur lots and lots and Mummy ran away because she was scared, Arthur is your daddy my darlings"  
"Our daddy?" Gwydre asked looking confused "Why did Daddy not go with you when you was scared mummy?"  
"That is something we will explain later little guy" Arthur said smiling "Would you like to see the room you're staying in first? It's a big room, almost as big as this room"  
Gwydre and Anna looked around  
"Do we share it?"  
"Nope, you can have a room each, unless you really want to share?"  
Gwydre and Anna's faces lit up and they nodded  
"A room each!? Really?" Anna asked beaming  
"A room each my darling" Arthur confirmed, he could hardly believe how lucky he was to have met his children.


End file.
